


Heaven's feel

by Charrise



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artoria was never changed into a male, Arturia is physically 18 in this story, Arturia’s not a saber in this one but that was the only tag, Changes in Artoria's story, Changes in the Arturian legends and Arotria's story as well, F/M, Gen, Heavens' feel route Sakura X shirou, I’m re-edit if the story, Kiritsugu and Arturia get along well in this story, Mordred is Artoria's half brother, Romance, fate route Artoria X Shirou, in this story Arturia looks like Jeanne but with green eyes and her hairstyle, sort of reincarnation sort of ressuraction, the einzbern's are replaced with the pendraigs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: There were two versions of the Arthurian legend known to this world. One the myth of King Arthur the perfect monarch, who had no faults, and the other the tragic story of Arturia, a young girl who was the perfect monarch, but faced a lonely and hard life to be the perfect king. The Pendraig's one of the founding families of the holy grail war find out the tragic story of Arturia was the real version, the king Arthur myth the later version and only a myth. now they will use Arturia for their plan in the holy grail war. First part: the Arturian myth or Arturia's story. Second part: My version of Fate Zero Third part: Fate stay night 5th grail war





	1. The begining of a legend

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm going to say this, the idea was originally what if Arturia was an Einzbern, then the idea that Arturia should be from a magus family that's English because that's her nationality. Shinji isn't a jerk in this one and by some miracle actually possesses magic circuits and the same talent and potential Rin has, he's a spell caster though. Sakura ends up developing feelings for Shinji but that could change if it's her route. I couldn't decide who to pair so I decided to let the audience vote. Mordred's appearance and gender are different from his fate Apocrypha counterpart. The Pendraig's replace the Einzbern, there is no Illya nor are there Einzberns. And I'm not sure how the third magic works so I put my own interpretation to what it is. I read the visual novel but it's still confusing, so I put my own spin to what I think it is. The Pendraig's have an imperfect/ not full version still left of the third magic, making many magus families envious of them. Hi I’m rewriting the story because honestly the thought of physically 15 Arturia having sex with Lancelot made me squirm that I’m not able to continue writing, so I’m making Arturia physically 18 in this story. It’s just that that means she’ll be busty in this story which I’m sorry if it offends people. It’s just that I headcanon Arturia when she’s physically 16-17 looks like mysterious heroine XX but when she’s physically 18-19 basically looks like Jeanne but with green eyes and her hairstyle. I got that headcanon after seeing lancer Artoria and thought why not have Arturia have a growth spurt at age 17 and have her grow 5cm that year so by age 18 she’s 159 cm? Anyway I headcanon that Arturia’s breast tended to grow at 1 cm every two months once she turned 16. Which of course I got the idea from lancer Arturia. I’m sorry if this offends people that Arturia is busty in this one it’s just that I headcanon that one she’s 18 she gets busty. And looks like Jeanne. If this offends you or not please let me know in the comments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the first part, The first part is probably going to be short. BTW for the love triangle with Lancelot, though at first to the public it seems like Lancelot and Guinivere had an affair against Arthur, in truth, it'll be a love affair with Lancelot having to choose between Guinevere and Arturia.

In a sense, Uther already had children albeit bastards, a boy, and a girl. Morgan was the eldest, but it was most likely that Mordred would rule, being a boy and all, all Uther would need to do was legitimize his children. But He had been told by one of the Fae, a friend of Merlin's, that if either child ruled the Pendragon name would be forgotten, or worse be seen as a mistake of a monarchy. Something that Uther Pendragon did not want to happen. His father Constantine the third had wanted their rule to be remembered as the greatest rule of all time, and Uther shared his father's wish. He sighed, Merlin, a prankster magus he hardly got along with but trusted completely, had already foreseen that the Pendragon rule would end with the next generation, but if they had the perfect king the Pendragons would at least be remembered as the greatest of all rules. Uther sighed, knowing full well what this meant, they'd need to create a third child, but upon looking at his children and himself, he realized the dragon magic the monarchy had would soon disappear. Merlin simply looked at him, as if the answer was obvious. The child would need to be a dragon in human form, something not fully human. All they'd need to do was combine some dragon blood with his and another woman. Igraine the wife of one of his servants was the perfect hostess for such a thing. She, who was no magus but possessed a strange sort of anti-magic would not die when she drank dragon blood. No other woman could be found like her, so she was the perfect host. 

Unfortunately, she was married. Of course, they could simply have had sex unmarried for it's not uncommon to have an extramarital affair. Not all marriages are happy enough for an affair to not happen. Gorlois was a plain old man. Never been handsome in his life. Igraine was a beauty, Uther devilishly handsome. With such a group it would be expected an affair would happen. But the child needed to be legitimate, a bastard would not be able to succeed over his other bastard siblings. 

Merlin, to his knowledge, had convinced Gorlois to end his marriage with Igraine. Merlin simply said he took him to the lady of the lake, who showed him a vision of the desired child. Uther didn't know what was revealed to Gorlois, but Gorlois came to him one morning, bowed and said: "My liege I gladly give my life to create such a being, my only request is that you appoint the child your successor despite the gender." And then Gorlois ended the marriage when he became a priest, casting Igraine aside. Uther didn't understand Gorlois' words but was grateful to the man who died a year later. At the end of that year, he married Igraine. Igraine must have been instructed by Gorlois to marry him, for she was cold towards him. But gradually the two whose ideals were shared fell in love, and when that love was born, a child was created. To both parent's dismay, the child was a girl. Uther could not deny she was his, for she resembled his mother Fiona. Resembled was the right word, for he knew, just by looking at this babe that she would surpass Fiona's beauty. Nay, he could proudly say, she would most likely be one of the most beautiful women of all time. There was something Divine about this baby's beauty. But that would be expected for this child was not fully human. A dragon in truth, and with their majestic beauty to enchant he had no doubt Arturia, for that was the name they gave her, would grow to be unparalleled in beauty. Though both disappointed at the child's gender, Igraine and Uther instantly felt their hearts melt and love to grow when she opened her emerald eyes and looked at them. She would be their treasure. The child giggled, and Uther couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt. Knowing full well this child would have a hard life. Merlin then came to them on Arturia's third day of life and made it abundantly clear, the child could not stay. Her birth was not revealed yet, fortunately. 4 years, that was the maximum time Merlin, in his mercy would give them. And so they agreed, though their hearts broke each year. She was their secret, so the child could not leave her area of the castle, Arturia never showed any signs of anguish over this, though caging a child was a cruel thing. She would simply smile and spend time with her parents. Uther had then made an announcement overturning his elder children's rights to rule, not knowing the already growing resentment they held for their youngest siblings. After four happy years as a family of three, Merlin came and took her away. Both Igraine and Uther's hearts were broken for the rest of their lives. 

Kay's Pov

A 5-year-old girl was brought to them one day. Some sort of weird silver-haired man delivered this little girl one day. She looked at them with a sort of curious look, wide-eyed and laughing. His mother seemed delighted by the girl, and one look at her Kay could tell she would grow to be a beauty. Which made his mother more delighted with this girl, who always wanted a daughter, but God never blessed her with one. She then dressed the little girl in a rough peasant dress and did her hair, all the while the little girl looked around curiously at her surroundings, obviously delighted with what she saw. Kay sighed, his mother showed more affection to Arturia than she did him. Even when father said he'd raise her like a son, after a certain talk with that weird silver-haired man, she was still way more fond of Arturia than she was with him. Kay could tell with the little girl dresses she'd sew, despite father's disapproval, that when no one was there, even the servants were gone, She'd dress Arturia up in all the pretty clothing she had wanted. And when he saw the laughing face of Arturia when he once walked in on them, that she enjoyed being dressed like a girl. She enjoyed wearing those dresses. Arturia was, what would later be called a daddy's girl towards Sir Ector, in a sense it was clear the whole family loved Arturia very much. kay didn't feel any jealousy nor resentment towards her. Even when she'd picked up his mess, and look at him exasperated, taking care of him, he felt no humiliation. Though it would be expected with the way she took care of him at times that he'd feel embarrassed. But then again, no one except his family knew Arturia was a girl. Not even the servants, who'd he hear whisper among themselves that Kay must have resented "Arthur" somewhat. But he couldn't. Why? Well, his sister was too cute. Admitedly, Kay was one of the earliest examples of someone with a little sister complex. Had Arturia been a boy, Kay knew he'd resent her. But since she was a girl, who cares? Her taking care of him wasn't what hurt his pride.

What did, was... She was a better swordsman than him. He sighed, from his training from his father he had learned that he must defend the weak especially a woman. It was the job of the stronger sex to protect. no one understood why Kay, openly had hurt pride why "Wart", as he nicknamed her to her fury, was a better swordsman than him, but everything else seemed ok. It seemed ridiculous, since "Arthur was the best swordsman in the village, being more skilled than anyone else. So why was his pride hurt? If only they knew she was a girl, Their egos would certainly deflate too. The only thing that kept his pride was she never truly beat him, he'd make up rules. She, being a sore loser, would demand a repeat, not bothering to hide her frustrations. Kay couldn't help but think she was adorable when she was like that. 

One day when their parents were away Arturia got sick. She had gotten a fever, much to his concern. A fever could lead to death after all. But she simply just smiled and said she'd be ok. He in his arrogant way told her: "If you die, it'd be troublesome for me." It was his way of saying to get better, and she knew this. So she simply just smiled, and fell asleep, Kay kept watching over her. When he told her he'd do anything she wanted for the day, she simply smiled and said she was fine. This being an opportunity to be a good big brother insisted, so in truth, she told him what she wanted. To dream again about a lion. He sighed, of course, that's what the girl would ask, Arturia was not like most girls who'd ask for pretty flowers or other whatnots. He figured it was because she was raised as a boy. so she'd ask for nothing feminine. Kay then left. If she wanted to dream about a lion, she would dream about a lion, that's what his sister had asked for, that was what he would give. But then a certain panic came to him, what if the lion had hurt her? Even if it was a dream, there was no way he was going to let his "Wart" get hurt. So he decided an old lion would not be able to hurt her. So he started to carve an old lion. When he gave it to her, she seemed delighted, he had to admit it looked like crap, but she was so happy to get it. Back then he didn't realize Arturia probably envied the other girls who could play with dolls, so a carving like this was the closest thing to a doll she'd get. 

The next morning she told her dream about a young lion, he was rather alarmed admitting he carved like that so she'd dream about an old lion that couldn't hurt a fly. She simply smiled and laughed. He should have treasured those moments more. When Arturia was nine and him 14, their mother died. Arturia having to be a boy, could only cry a certain amount, lest he is seen not manly. When the ceremony was over, Arturia left, Kay and Ector followed her, and they saw her bawl her eyes out. Crying and grieving. Ector and Kay then ended up crying with her. It took about a year, but they learned to move on, Arturia, to everyone's surprise, but his and father ended up managing the household like mother did. And sir Ector allowed it, the servants wondered why seeing "Arthur" Did some women's work. 

When Arturia was ten, they found out the truth, she was the child of a king, and raised to be the next king. That didn't make her more haughty saying they were still her family, though not related by blood. That was when she stopped sleeping that much and began to do the chores. KAy couldn't help but worry and feel this sense of uneasiness about her. This wasn't human, getting less than three hours of sleep every single day, and it unnerved him. It caused a rift in their relationship. If Arturia felt any sort of sadness she never showed it. He would later learn Merlin would come to her in her dreams, telling her about knighthood and honors and teaching her things. He should have realized back then when she had this sort of haunted look at times, that she was terrified of being king. it must have terrified her a lot. And Arturia was constantly reminded of her being king most of all when she dreamed. But never realized that sort of thing until it was too late. 

Another five years had passed, and Arturia was fifteen. There was a festival coming, a sort of carnival, and without father's knowledge, he had bought a dress for her. She looked at it for a while, it was completely blue and had an apron on it. He told her to wear it, they were going to the fair. Her eyes lit up, and she changed, letting her hair down, form that bun she always had to wear it in. He looked at her hair, with it down no one could mistake her for a boy. She looked at him and smiled. She never fully cut it out of respect for their mother, who always loved Arturia's hair. She'd have to cut it, yet, but always leave it long enough for it to be clear she was a girl, even when she wore boy's clothes. She looked so much like a girl, people would comment on it, but then shake their heads in denial. When Arturia wore that dress. Kay's breathe hitched. Little Arturia had grown to be a rare beaut. She looked like an angel. Though admitedly she was lacking in a certain area. It probably would get bigger once she got older. He was right about that, but she would have to hide that part for the rest of her life, rather uncomfortably he might add. 

The fair proved fruitful, as Arturia looked around in wonder and excitement, her joy clear to everyone who saw her. She caught the eye of many, and Kay found that he had to chase away much-unwanted attention with a death aura. The number of males leering at his little sister made it quite clear to him that he couldn’t leave Arturia alone. She may have been more skilled at fighting than he was, but she was damn well, way too naive when it came to men. He sighed and here he hoped to spend his time with a pretty woman, share a drink and spend the night getting to… explore each other, then probably never see each other again or something could come out of it. Kay met several of his previous lovers through the fair that way. Well, as he looked at his little sister, and the wonder in her eyes he knew it was worth it, and well, he was spending the day with a pretty woman. 

The next day, Merlin came to visit her and told her they were going on a trip. The fear in her eyes made him volunteer to go. Merlin just sighed and said fine. When he asked Merlin, why they were taking the trip, he simply said, she needs to know the kingdom. He couldn’t help but feel a gut-wrenching dislike for Merlin after that. Oh before I forget I need to give little Arturia something. And with that Merlin left. 

A few minutes later Merlin was smiling, and Arturia came out, Ector had a heart attack, and he instantly labeled merlin a pervert. His little sister wore something that would later be a lolicon’s absolute fantasy. A white dress knee-length dress that showed off her shoulders and budding breast. Black stockings covered her rather toned legs, but those legs would eventually catch the eye of many a man. In short, she looked pure yet there was a sort of trust in there to do whatever they liked to her. Kay took one good look at her and asked: “What the hell are you wearing.” Arturia just blushed and said something along the lines “Merlin said that in my eventual destiny people shouldn’t recognize me from our travels, so, he uh, well, he had me dress like this.” He took one good look at Merlin who had a sort of silly smile in his face. He was all happy about the outfit Arturia was wearing, he could tell. Kay wanted to punch Merlin’s lights out. Ector was about to say something. “The outfit doesn’t seem practical.” “It’s magical,” Merlin said. “It shields her like any armor would, and works like armor, the clothes that don’t have armor on it actually have some sort of invisible armor that Arturia doesn’t feel but can stop a sword or arrow from piercing her a mile away.” Ector sighed, nodding, but then felt the need to ask: “Why such an outfit.” “Needs to be my taste.” Kay was right about labeling him as a pervert. 

They traveled lands not just in Britain all across Europe, all the while Kay came along, not trusting his little sister with a pervert. Arturia just nodded, simply thinking that Kay and Merlin were there to support her. All the while Kay kept an eye on Merlin. There was one time when there were only two beds, Merlin optioned to share a bed with Arturia, Kay’s answer punch Merlin in the mouth. There would be times when Merlin would talk to Arturia and teach her things out of Kay’s hearing and would be dying to know what it was they were talking about but Arturia always kept silent on what they were talking about. They traveled all over France, watching the people celebrate and talk to each other living their lives. He saw Arturia’s eyes filled with wonder at that. And he realized, she never really experienced a normal childhood, she never had many friends, Father always kept her on knightly lessons, much more than him and kept on making her train to the point she had no time for herself. So this must have been her taste of freedom. She loved the festivals and fairs the most, and though she was terrible at dancing as a woman he would always be her dance partner and throw her around. They had fun during those three years.

And during those three years, he noticed just how quick she was to blossom into a woman. It would have been impossible to mistake her for a man now. At 17 she had hit a growth spurt so she was now 5cm taller at age 18 than she was at 15. Her breasts began to grow at age 16. Growing at a rate of 1 cm every two months so by age 18 her breast was 85 cm. Her breast now big and bountiful, kind of now made it impossible to pretend she was a boy. Merlin of course during those three years made her wear different outfits to fit his perverted needs. Arturia being naive fell for them each time. On Arturia’s 18 birthday, Merlin sighed as he took one good look at her, and sighed. “Sigh, it’s going to be a lot harder to disguise you as a man, considering those.” Merlin pointed at Arturia’s rather, feminine assets.

“Why do we have to hide her as a man?” It’s kind of obvious that she can’t hide her gender now.” Kay quipped. “She’s to be the next king,” Merlin said. “The people won’t accept a woman, and to do that she has to hide her gender, so we have to find a way to hide those.” Kay clenched his fist. So that was what all those lessons were for. “Arturia do you want these?” Arturia her eyes filled with determination said, “I have a dream, where I’ll build a place, a Utopia where no one is suffering.” “Except you.” Kay finished for her.” “Fine do what you want I won’t be there to see it.” Kay didn’t see the hurt look in her eyes. The next day Arturia pulled Caliburn and was proclaimed Uther’s legitimate child. There was a spell put on her to hide her feminine appearance and many nobles who didn’t know what she looked like doubted this, but she pulled the sword so they accepted her as king thinking she won’t make it. Kay knew they’ll only accept her as king when things go well but when they didn’t well. He was made a knight of the round, but aside from trips she had to go to, they never interacted. He had kept true to his word and completely abandoned her. If only he hadn’t. It must have been painful that life, a life of having to dress like a boy being uncomfortable in your clothes just because you have to hide your breast. The loneliness of not being able to be human, and to be abandoned by the one she called brother. Her life must have been painful and lonely, and he regretted abandoning her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiritsugu meets baby Arturia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided before doing any more Lancelot chapters to do it this way, that I'm going to have each servant that's summoned in the grail, be summoned first and if they're a part of the Arthurian legend to tell they're backstory like I'm doing Lancelot's so I'm not going to tell Arturia's backstory in the fate zero part I'm going to tell it through other's perspective so through other's backstory so get ready for Some Kiritsugu Arturia bonding before more Lancelot chapters

Kiritsugu's Pov

Kiritsugug stared at the light little bundle, in his arms and he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of rage. Not at the innocent creature he was carrying in his arms, but at the people who had forced such a creature to endure such a hard life. He had heard the legend of King Arthur, the brave king of Britain, But he had also heard the legend of Arturia, the girl who gave up everything, happiness her future everything for the sake of building an ideal. She, who decided to try to lessen the hell that is war. He may have hated King Arthur due to hatred of heroic spirits but admittedly if there was one legendary hero he did not hate it was the girl Arturia, for she did not glorify war. He had heard enough legends to know that this girl made it clear she saw war as hell. That she tried to lessen it as best she could. That what she glorified was fighting for what you believed in, as well as hope. And Kiritsugu considering he was going to fight a war for what he believed in could not fault anyone for glorifying that. He admired that in people actually for there were less violent ways to fight for what you believed in pacifist could do it. And now here he was holding the resurrected form of the only heroic spirit he could not hate. And she was resurrected as a baby. She slept peacefully in his arms. "She's beautiful" his wife Irisveil couldn't help but remark her eyes filled with utter admiration and motherly love for the sleeping bundle. Kiritsugu smiled, yes she is. Illyasveil their adopted daughter though at first unhappy at the thought of a "younger" sibling to replace her looked at the bundle and couldn't help but exclaim how cute she is. Kiritsugu couldn't help but smile. They were now a family of four. He couldn't help but think of the events that got him through this situation. He had been hired by The Pendraigs for a long time job. The Pendraigs were an English family of mages, one of the wealthiest in the world and related to the famed Pendragon line. They were descendants of either the famed King Arthur or the lily of Britain Arturia. He didn't particularly care back then. He didn't care that much now either. But they prided themselves in it. He was told he was going to fight in a war, where he could make any wish, he knew there was a catch, so they told him their secret. They had an incomplete part of the third magic and they as the Pendraig's descendent of the Pendragons hoped by winning this war they could complete the third magic. They didn't care what he wished for. Kiritsugu there was more to the catch but decided to drop it. He met the other catch, Irisveil Pendraig, a Homoculus created by the Pendraig family. When he told them she was useless, they threw her to the forest when he rescued her, their relationship began and they fell in love. The other catch was he had to marry Irisveil, the holy grail, who would only live for nine years because they needed the representative to be part of the family. But he knew there was one more catch. When he and Irisveil tried to conceive a child they found they couldn't due to Kiritsugu being sterile. That was when the Pendraig's offered up Illyasveil a baby homunculus they created to be the next Pendraig heir under their care. Kiristugu immediately asked if she was to be the next holy grail. They told him, no but that she would be the next master if he failed. Kiritsugu knew they were telling the truth. But Irisveil already fell in love with the baby girl. It was 3 years after they adopted Illyasveil that Kiritsugue was given the third and final catch. The reason why the Einzberns wanted him and Irisveil to have a family. They were testing them to see if they would make a good family for their legendary Arturian royal whom they would resurrect using an incomplete version of the third magic. 

Kiritsugu felt a sense of conflict at this, "Are you sure the person you're resurrecting is King Arthur himself or Princess Arturia herself?" They smirked, "we took the remains of their grave and Avalon reacts to them. You are to be their family for the next five years." Kiritsugu felt conflict at this, he knew he couldn't refuse but he also knew he'd hate the babe if it was male because the heroic spirit glorified war. And Kiristugu knew he couldn't bring himself to love a being that sent millions of young men to hell. And he would be cold and ruthless to this child. But if it was female he supposed he could stand this baby and be cordial towards it. Besides he couldn't refuse.

He nodded. For Irisveil and Illyasveil he could force himself to put up with this existence. When he was given the light bundle he knew he couldn't hate her. For she was everything he had hoped to be, she was the ideals his younger self had personified. And he couldn't bring himself to hate someone who didn't glorify war but was forced to fight it. When Irisveil wanted to take Arturia in her arms, that was when the baby opened her eyes and looked at him, and he knew he didn't have to force himself to be cordial towards her. He felt fatherly love for the little bundle in his arms the same way he felt for Illya the moment she opened her eyes. Arturia reached out for him.

"Ahh, Kiritsugu it seems like she likes you." 

He smiled. "Seems like she's a daddy's girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Kiritsugug sterile in this one so Illyasveil's adopted


	3. Chapter 3

Kiritsugu’s Pov  
He waited a little, as he heard the pitter-patter of two pairs of little feet going to his and Irisveil’s bedroom. They were excited little feet, so he could easily guess that the weather was perfect for going outside. They were trying to be sneaky, one of them was better than the other. But her excitement was still clear. They opened the door, he could hear his wife stir at the sound of the door’s creak, one of them in the top of her little lungs, shouted: “Kiritsugu, Irisveil wake up, wake up!” Her voice was like that of a lion’s roar so Kiritsugu was pretty sure she had woken up the rest of the inhabitants of this castle, but Kiristugu still pretended to sleep. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Arturia’s cute little ahoge stick out. He could hear Irisveil saying “No Arturia, it’s mommy, not Irisveil.” But still, she reached out as both their daughters came and hugged their mother. But still, he pretended to sleep. Illya thinking he was still asleep looked at him and promptly tried to wake him. She tried to shout in his ear. Shake him, But he could feel Arturia’s stare. Illyasveil was still struggling to wake him up when Arturia came over to her and whispered something in her ear. He quickly guessed that it was to reveal his ploy. Illya was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath, and said: “Kiritsugu no pretending to be asleep!” And he knew without looking Illya’s cheeked were puffed. It was also common knowledge for him that if he didn’t get up soon a tantrum would occur. So quickly he got up and engulfed the two squealing little girls in his arms.  
Both Ilya and Arturia gave quite the squeals before, the golden-haired child squirmed away and took Kiritsugu by the hand as Illyasveil excitedly followed. He sighed, knowing where he was being taken. The window. Looking out, it was a beautiful sight. Clear, fresh snow, and sunlight giving a light glow, chilly but perfect for going out.   
Kiritsugu gave a smile, as he thought to tease the girls. “Hmm, I wonder if we should really go out today.” He watched as emerald and ruby orbs looked at him wide-eyed. Then two small mouths pouted and said in unison “Kiritisugu, this is the perfect day for going out we shouldn’t waste it!” He couldn’t help but smile the girls giving him rather indignant glares expecting to apologize for his misdemeanor. But he wasn’t done teasing. “Hmm, I don’t know it’s still chilly outside.” “Well,” Illyasveil began, “If you won’t go out, we will!” Arturia nodded furiously in agreement. He smiled, “Then I guess I have no choice, My princesses, I am but your humble servant, we shall go out today.” Both girls cheered in glee. Before Arturia decided to add “Irisveil are you joining.” “Arturia I’ve told you before it’s mommy, And I’m sorry but Mommy has to go drink tea with Grandfather.” Arturia was silent for a moment registering this. Kiritisugu noticing tried to distract the little girl who seemed to be wise beyond her years yet naive at the same time. She knew that a visit with Old man Pendraig was a serious matter and to her, it was not a good thing. Her joy was lessening by the second as the little girl seemed to be filled with worry for her adopted mother. Kiritsugu sensing this decided to distract the worried little girl. “Girls why don’t you change into your winter clothes and Daddy will come with you, we’ll go looking for chestnuts. At this, Ilya’s eyes lit up as she took Arturia’s hand and led her away. Determination to beat Kiritsugu clear in the eight-year old’s eyes.   
When they were alone Kiritsugu gave Irisveil a look. “Grandfather wants to talk to both of us separately regarding the war.” The realization hit Kiritsugu’s face, ahh yes it was now time for the grail war. It had been nine years since he had been called the by the Pendraigs, 8 years since they had Illya and 5 happy years since they became a full happy family with Arturia in their lives. To think that such a time had passed. “I trust grandfather already spoke to you about Arturia?” Kiritsugu nodded. It seemed Arturia would physically age to the physical age she died in her previous life, the life she became a legend. She’d regain all her memories and would be their servant in the grail war. He had told that Irisveil should be a proxy master at which the Pendraig’s nodded, as long as she became the grail later on. Kiritsugu gave a bitter smile “Ria will be our servant.” Irisveil gasped but said nothing, a small part of her must-have expected this, she gave a strained smile as she asked: “When will you meet Maiya?” “As soon as I get to Japan.” “I see” “Iri..” She said nothing and quickly left. Kiritsugu could only think of the turmoil she was feeling, he was feeling turmoil right now. He loved both Illya and Arturia equally but in order to ensure Illya had a happy future they had to risk Arturia’s life. It was not something a parent should do, whether they were their blood or not. In truth, all Kiritsugu could think of was an image of a five-year-old Arturia bloody and beaten. He knew he was going to have those nightmares. At the very least they wouldn’t have to sacrifice Arturia fully, she could make a wish just like him, the grail required six pure souls but would have sucked the seventh soul had it been a normal servant summoned the normal way. Arturia being resurrected and therefore alive was not a normal servant not was she summoned in a normal way, therefore, she could make a wish. Kiritsugu hoped after he wished for world peace, Arturia would wish for a life of her own, a selfish wish, but a part of him was afraid she’d wish for the safety of her kingdom. He was told the wish that allowed the Pendraigs to resurrect her. And a part of him feared that she would make that wish. The wish that would doom her but save that kingdom that was meant to be doomed. He sighed, he knew he could not work with Arturia, not because of differing philosophies but because of his emotions as a father towards her. If he was to be a magus killer he must work separately from his loved ones, lest he let his emotions get in the way of the mission. “Kiristugu.” His wife Irisveil looked at him with worried eyes, he gave a weak smile, and she bit her lip knowing what he was thinking of. That was when her eyes lit up, but then darkened again, as she quietly told him, “After the war, as long as she’s not killed, Father Pendraig told me Arturia will return to being a little girl and she’ll grow up alongside Illya, regardless of the wish you two make considering the circumstances of Arturia’s summoning.” Kiritsugu looked at Irisveil surprised, that was wonderful news! Then why did his wife look so sad? He understood in a heartbeat. Both their daughters were meant to be tools in the grail war in case he failed. Arturia if she survived would be Illya’s servant and would face horrendous torture if she did not win. That was why Irisveil could not smile at the thought of their beloved daughter surviving this grail war. Because Arturia’s survival was nothing more than a reminder that their beloved daughters were nothing more than tools and trophies to the Padraig. He cupped his wife’s cheek as he told her “If we win, they have no use for Arturia and Illya but Arturia will still be with me, and I’ll make sure our daughters will have a happy life.” Kiritsugu didn’t know it but his eyes burned with a passion that only a father protecting his children could have. Irisveil’s eyes burned the same. As a mother, she felt the love for her children burn inside her. She smiled. “The girls are waiting for you.  
Kiritsugu waited, as the two little girls walked side by side. Each looking pitiful in the snow. He understood by now Illya would not grow past tween age, she looked so light and was lighter than a shooter. Arturia looking at her was tiny for a five-year-old but not abnormal. Both little girls looked at him, determination in their eyes. They teamed up because he was bigger than them and therefore could see more walnuts. And the champions knew he was reeling in on them. The tiny little champions, Illya dressed in majestic purple her silver hair looking like snow, and red eyes filled with determination, Arturia dressed in white golden hair looking like a halo making her look like a little angel had her green eyes set on Kiritsugu. There was quiet neutrality on her face mixed with determination as if she was trying to catch something but not get caught. Illya’s eyes were looking for walnuts. Strange the girls seemed to be looking for walnuts together as a team but now it seemed to him it was Illya’s job to look for walnuts while Arturia kept an eye on him.   
Kiristsugu was curious as to why Arturia paid attention to him with such intensity, it was then a thought hit him. Could his daughter’s have figured out his trick, could they have figured out… His theory was proven when Illya excitedly said I found one! It was a wing nut. So he had been found out. He felt a wave of panic and pride hit him, panic because one of the tricks had been revealed, pride his daughters had been clever enough to find out. But maybe just maybe he could trick them… “Illya, that’s not a chestnut.” That was when Illya froze cheeks puff as she yelled out “Kiritsugu no fair! You use those nuts all the time!” Arturia nodded, her mouth in an adorable pout. He tried to get out of it, but both little girls looked at him with accusing eyes. He sighed defeated. “Fine, I did, but how did you find out?” “Arturia noticed you were using those nuts during the game.” He gave Arturia a look.”Ahh, but my chivalrous little princess, I thought chivalry prevented you from cheating.” That was when Arturia’s chest puffed in pride. “Just because your chivalrous doesn’t mean you can’t be ruthless in battle, You can’t expect the enemy to be chivalrous as well, so in order to defeat an unchivalrous enemy, you must find a balance between playing their own game and still being chivalrous, lest you lose your chivalry. I always find a balance. You have to be pragmatic as well as chivalrous.” Arturia said stating big words that a child her age shouldn’t know showing just how much a genius she was. He smiled, that was why he respected the form of Chivalry of the heroic spirit Arturia, he knew from her tales she was both pragmatic yet chivalrous strangely finding a balance between the two that no one else could. “And how my dear, did you defeat me?” “We looked up the nut you were using, it was a type of chestnut, so we’re not cheating.” Arturia and Illya said. “In order to defeat an unchivalrous enemy.” Arturia stated, “You must defeat them using their own unchivalrous tactic with Chivalry, there’s always a way.” Arturia stated. Chest puffed in pride. He clapped. “Ria, you would make one scary enemy, I’m glad you’re not my enemy.” Arturia gave a little bow. “I guess I can’t use the wing nuts anymore.” ‘But I still have the field nuts.’ That was when Arturia froze, her little body stiff and unmoving before she shouted, “He has more up his sleeves. Illya realizing the enemy had more knowledge than they stated, “Well, then we’ll find your weapons!” And with a determination ran, Arturia turned around ready to keep an eye on Kiristsugu, but he picked her up, as she shouted “Illya help!” “Ahhh kiristugu you’re cheating.” And both little girls shouted for him to let Arturia go, but he would not let them know his weapons that easily…  
Irisveil’s Pov  
A pair of cold red eyes stared at the trio. “Seems he’s gotten fond of them. The magus slayer that is.” Irisveil sitting in a chair sighed. And nodded, staring at her… “Father.” “Elfyn Pendraig,” Was a proud man, nearly 600 years old, and damn proud of his heritage to the Pendragons. Arturia, therefore, was his greatest relic. “Try not to harm her during the war, we’d hate for anything to happen to The Pendragons greatest creation.” Irisveil clenched her fist and bit her lip saying nothing. The Pendraigs prided in the creation of Arturia, she was, after all, a miracle in itself. She was not fully human if, at all human, she had dragon blood in her, and a literal heart of a dragon meaning she stopped aging when young and beautiful. She had the potential to have the power of the gods. Her magic circuits were extraordinary more than any human could ever have, in fact, it was more than a simple homunculus no matter how finely made could ever have. There was something else to Arturia too, something that the Pendraig’s kept from her Kiritsugu, that she knew. She mixed the milk and tea with a spoon. Arturia was a creation that was rare and a masterpiece greater than Illyasveil, something that the Pendraigs could not hope to replicate since there were no more dragons, but Arturia was the only being with the magical potential that could become a goddess. She was a miracle in itself. So The Pendraigs had great pride in her. She sighed. “ Father, What was it you wanted to tell me?” “Do you know her wish?”  
“Kiritsugu told me?” “Then I guess there’s nothing left to tell.” She nodded. “I’ve been watching you Irisveil, it seems you and the magus slayer have gotten attached to Arturia.” She nodded not denying. “We have raised her as our daughter for five years, after all, it’s not like we wouldn’t become attached.” “Don’t let that emotion get in the way of the war, Elfyn stated.” And then he left.  
Kiritsugu’s Pov  
With Arturia in his shoulders, and Illya holding his hand, he happily sang a song. It was then he remembered that today was the day, the day that they would say goodbye to Illya for a while. Kiritsugu bit his lip. “Illya he stated, “Ria, Mommy and Me have to go somewhere.” Illya nodded. “Yeah, I know. Mother said that you three needed to do something for grandfather it was a big assignment, Illya wanted to help but mother said that grandfather needed me for the next big assignment.” She wasn’t lying. “Ria will be the first one back then daddy, mommy might take longer.” “Why will you two take longer?” Arturia asked her voice and eyes innocent. “Won’t you two come with me?” ‘Not if I fail.’ he thought. “Daddy and mommy have separate jobs from you” “Ahh” Arturia stated, accepting that. Both little girls accepted the simple explanation. “When we finish this big assignment, can we take Illya and all four of us can live in your country?” Arturia asked, hope in her voice.” That was the question that broke Kiritsugu. He stopped, Putting Arturia down. Illya and Arturia looked at him, worried, as he took both of them in a hug, as he stated. “Yes, I promise that when I finish my job we’ll all live together as a family.” Both little girls cheered. Kiritsugu silently cried.  
A few moments later.  
It was the moment of reckoning. Irisveil gently told Arturia to stand in the blue circle, Arturia nodded, and Kiritsugu chanted the spell. To summon a servant. Arturia began to glow a light blue and in place of that little girl was a beautiful young woman who looked to be eighteen. She had emerald eyes, medium-length golden hair, and a figure that most women would envy. Buxom breast, an hourglass figure, long legs, and a nice waist-hip ratio. She had the face of an angel. She, in his view, wore an outfit that was way too revealing, a blue mini dress that had a revealing neckline that showed off cleavage and barely reached her thighs and showed a bit of stomach. There was barely any armor, only armored booths, and a helmet and armor on her arms. It was way too revealing. How the hell did that even function as armor? If a pervert saw her… It was then Kiritsugu realized he was acting like an overprotective father.  
Arturia smiles. “Irisveil, Kiritsugu I accept you two as my master.”  
That’s right this was the heroic spirit Arturia.


	4. Fiding out the King's gender

Lancelot’s Pov  
He stared at the trees, and at his king, who was slightly shorter than him, well he was short as a woman, the same as Guinevere to be exact, but that never seemed to bother anyone. Studying his king he couldn’t help but wonder if he knew about his affair with the queen. It had started when Sir Tristan had left proclaiming the king did not understand the hearts of men. He knew many knights agreed with that, including his own kin, but he knew that to be a lie, their king was someone who understood the human heart too well. Who felt such strong emotions, who cared so much for his people that he kept it to himself. That he had that inhuman facade. Sir Tristan’s leaving of the round table had been hard on the king, for he was one of the first knights to fight alongside him with the Saxons. Ahh yes, it had been 5 years he was now twenty-six, and he as a knight was betraying his king. It had started out as an act of loyalty he himself had wanted to help ease the burden of the king, and the queen felt the same way. He began to feel attracted to the queen and for a month they began to discuss about the king and how they could help. During that month they had fallen in love, and it only took one week for their relationship to cross the forbidden path. He pounded the queen on the bed, and he learned quickly that though she cared for the king she did not love him the way a woman loved a man, the way she loved Lancelot. But he felt the queen was keeping a secret from him. Something else for the queen would always have a faraway look in her eyes before sighing and saying “don’t tell the king though.” He understood. The king probably did love the queen the way a man should love a woman. He never saw it in his eyes for he never could tell what the king looked like for some reason. Was it an enchantment? If so why the need for an enchantment? He sighed, feeling a deep sense of guilt, the king probably had his reasons, and besides who was he to question this righteous king who never did anything wrong? When he himself a knight deeply trusted by the king was betraying the king’s trust? He sighed as he couldn’t help but think that he himself had wanted a friendship with the king, but right now did he deserve that? He was having an affair with his wife after all. But he couldn’t help but think the king saw him as a friend, Thinking back he couldn’t help but remember how he came to join the knights of the round.  
He was France’s finest knight. Blessed by the fairies, he was the most skilled of fighters, and every woman dreamed of being his one and only. He won several exploits, and during his 18th year, he began to hear the tale of this young king called Arthur. Of a British king that was driving away the Saxon army. Of a king that though ruthless and brutal displayed chivalry in all it’s splendor despite his slender frame of a woman. He didn’t believe it, thinking the tales anything more than pretty stories meant to wow the public. To be a good knight meant having a strong built since being strong was all that matter, Chivalry that was only good in fairy tales. This king Arthur was nothing more than a sham to lure unsuspecting youths to the military, or if it was true this king Arthur would eventually get away from the path of chivalry or be destroyed by man, no one could stay in the path of Chivalry for long. The tales persisted and in a year’s time, he heard himself being compared to the young king. How the young king seemed to be more Chivalrous than him. He, France’s greatest knight being compared to some fairytale? That he couldn’t take and so he decided to see this so-called King Arthur. And what he saw made him question all he believed in. At first, as he joined the battle he saw no King Arthur and he felt that his conclusion this so-called king was a fairytale was correct. And then he heard a rather androgynous voice call out “watch out, and a slender knight, slender as a woman pierced an enemy who was ready to attack him from behind. To say he was surprised was an understatement. He looked at this stranger and instantly knew who it was, he didn’t even have to be told. It was king Arthur, his theory was proven correct when a knight came and bowed addressing him as my king. As he battled with the king, he grew inspired and offered his services, stating his name, to his joy the king accepted. When he found out about the knights of the round he himself wished for a seat and in two years’ time, he earned his seat. And he was to be knighted by the king himself at Camelot. He sighed, asking himself if he deserved that privilege now considering he was sinning against his king. The king seemed to be anxious or jumpy about something. He wondered if the king knew about his affair with the queen and if the king wanted to just challenge him to a fight here and there. He knew the king probably was waiting to get their duty done, to investigate a local lord’s son and see if he was worthy of his father’s lands. Aggravaine had said he was, but the king always checked as well. Usually, the lord’s son was, but there were cases they weren’t, anyway, the king’s approval usually gave the incisive that the land belonged to the new lord. He knew the king put duty before personal issues, so he was probably itching to challenge Lancelot to a duel even if it meant he lost. Lancelot even if he defeated his king would still be labeled a traitor, death would have been preferable, but his king would never accept an easy kill and would have let him leave if Lancelot proved unwilling to fight. He sighed, either way, he himself would prove to be the biggest loser and queen Guinevere would be burned at stake for her adultery. He only hoped the king did not know. For some reason, a part of him felt that the king was feeling anxious not because of his adultery with Guinevere but because Sir Kay was not the one accompanying him. But that was ridiculous the king was not a child but a grown man of age 26 like he was, though he had stopped aging at 18. And the king was not the type of person who was afraid or anxious easily so he would not always need Sir Kay by his side. But for some reason, it was always Sir Kay who accompanied him during these journeys. No matter how busy Sir Kay was he would always accompany the king whenever the king needed a knight to accompany him. It made sense Sir Kay was blessed by the fairies that he could grow into a giant and he had a weapon that could leave a man injured for life, but there were other knights just as capable of protecting their king. So why was Sir Kay always chosen? Lancelot and Gawain were the best knights of the round, they themselves should have been top choice but strangely it was always Kay. Was it because they were brothers growing up. Strange they seemed to almost be strangers to each other at court. Looking at his king he couldn’t help but be reminded of another woman. A maiden that caught his eye 5 years ago when he was first knighted…  
He had just come to Camelot, and he couldn’t believe all the splendor he was seeing, the people were smiling, the king had made a peace treaty with the Saxons. Giving them a fine piece of land that was fertile with a river for them to fish and promising no Britain would cross it, in exchange for them not pillaging the Britians. The Saxons agreed. And So far peace had reigned. He wondered if such an idea would work, he would be later proven that it would not only work but it would make Britain one of the strongest lands in the world. But all he could concentrate now was the splendor of it all, he caught many a woman’s eye, passing by he looked at the stronghold of Camelot. It seemed fine and sturdy, a castle meant for a king. And with that, he looked around and there he saw her, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
She looked to be a maid of 18, her golden shoulder length as a cute little tip of hair stuck out on top. Her emerald eyes seemed to be like jewels. Her skin seemed to be like the finest of marble. Her figure was enviable for any woman. Breast that was bountiful and round, just begging for a man’s touch, a waist that was tiny and hips that proportioned nicely. Her nightgown was short reaching her thighs, showing long creamy legs. She was beautiful, like an angel and her emerald eyes dazzled him. “See something you like?” He turned around and there he found the amused smile of his surrogate mother, Lady Vivian, the lady of the lake. That’s right the Fay had been invited to, as they always were when a knight of the round was chosen. “Uh well…” “You rarely stammer.” He decided to look at the maiden again. This time she saw him looking at her and he could swear there was panic in her eyes as she motioned for her chief maid. The woman then threw a cover over the window and he never saw the woman again. Thinking her to be the queen he felt great jealousy towards the king, having such a beauty for a bride. Imagine his surprise when a different woman was present a woman of Brown hair and blue smiled at him kindly sitting with the king who seemed to have a troubled expression despite this joyous occasion. Was the king having second thoughts? He hoped not. Looking at the queen he couldn’t help compare her to the maiden, though extremely beautiful that maiden was by far lovelier than her. He then came to the conclusion that the maiden was relative of the king or queen or a visiting noble if so he hoped to be able to court such a beauty. The king stood up Caliburn in his hands as he said: “Come sir Lancelot.” He knelt as he felt the king tap the sword lightly in his shoulder “Arise, sir Lancelot, knight of the round table.” He stood up proudly as others cheered. He spent the rest of his celebration looking for that maiden. But he never found her.  
“Sir Lancelot?” The king’s voice drew him out of his contemplation. “Yes, my king.” “What were you thinking of?” He was surprised the king showed curiosity in this, seeing as the king never interacted with his knights except out of duty or to ensure their safety or well being or outside of training. Never in social interactions. “Nothing my lord, I was just thinking of a maiden I saw in Camelot once.” He could have sworn he saw the king stiffen. It was then the king’s horse was startled by a snake and the king fell off in a puddle of mud.” They quickly came to a river, and the king asked Lancelot to gather a few things. Though Lancelot wondered why the king simply said it was needed for later. The knight just felt it was an excuse for a wild goose hunt but obeyed. But when he was within a few moments away, he forgot most of the things the King asked for and decided to turn back. It was then he heard a voice tell him “Hide and wait.” His king was looking around for any strangers for anyone, finding none, he sighed and relaxed. Removing his shirt. He then found bindings under the king’s shirt, and when the king removed the bindings, he found that he was a she. For under the bindings was a rather bountiful chest. She removed her pants and came to the lake. It was then that a snake came and he moved away that she heard that rustling, startled she turned around to find him standing there. And there he was surprised to find the maiden he had seen in Camelot 5 years ago. That maiden was the king. To say she was startled was an understatement. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. “How long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough my king.” Before she could say anything, the water rippled, and the lady of the lake emerged. “I told him to stay behind and watch Arturia.” Arturia, his king or rather queen, seemed startled at this. “But.” “You need someone else you can trust to keep your secret someone who will be loyal to you no matter what. And besides, I have plans for you two.” And with that, the lady of the lake disappeared under the ripples of the water. Arturia, his king looked at him, unsure clear in her eyes. He decided to turn around and stated: “I’ll wait for you to finish.” She finished quickly putting on her clothes and he noticed that even when she hid her chest and wearing man’s clothes, even with her hair short, she still looked to beautiful to look like a man. She was too beautiful she resembled a woman too much. “How could we have mistaken you for a man.” “The Enchantment put on me is a type of glamor that hides my gender from others. It uses my mana to make the facade, that’s why it’s so powerful it’s only someone who is a member of my family, blessed by the fay and have an anti-magic as strong as mine who can see through this glamor. But as soon as you find out I’m a girl this glamor is destroyed and won’t work on you anymore.” Lancelot nodded. The king bit her li as if afraid to say something. He sighed as if knowing what she would say next. “Lancelot, though you are not obliged to I beg of you don’t tell anyone my secret.” He looked at her for a while and for the first time he saw the king look utterly helpless and a feeling of wanting to protect her overcame him. He knelt beside her and said, “My king, I have sworn to serve you and serve you I shall, I will not betray you and I swear I will keep your secret to my grave.” Arturia gave a sigh of relief.  
Their journey back was quieter, the king and he was deep in thought. It was unlikely they would want to talk anyways. With a quiet journey, they returned to Camelot. The queen came and greeted them her eyes filled with worry and anxiety, anxiety that proved to be both fruitful and fruitless. He had found out but would keep the secret. He didn’t sleep with the queen for a month after finding out, both out of guilt and loyalty for his king. But a month had passed and his passion overcame him until one night he found himself in the arms of the queen both seized with passion as they came to her room. Pounding each other on the bed. It was then they heard a shuffling of the door and feminine voice call out “ Guinevere do you mind if I…” It was then Arturia came out, noticed the two bodies entangled in their betrayal blushed and simply stated “Sorry for bothering you.” They had rushed in putting on their clothes hoping the king had not left. She didn’t she was there blushing apologizing for bothering them and Lancelot couldn’t take it. “You’re not mad? We betrayed you.” It was then she looked at him, seriously looked at him, then stated, meet me at the rooftop of the castle.  
They did, She was wearing a blue peasant dress, and without men’s clothes, her beauty was plain to see. She looked at them before smiling awkwardly, Guinevere decided to break the silence. “Why aren’t you mad?” Arturia looked at them “Should I be?” “We betrayed your trust, I had an affair and I..”  
“I’m not a man, and I’ve not attracted to you that way Guinevere, so I don’t feel insulted, I actually felt guilty forcing you into this role.” Lancelot decided to break the silence. Guinevere was silent. Arturia smiled nervously. “It was expected we’d betray each other. Not that I’m questioning or insulting your honor it’s just that anyone in your situation would have done the same thing!” “But We’re married I’m having an affair!” “Oh, that, Arturia said rather nonchalantly. “Merlin had told the pope my true gender before I was crowned king of Britain and it turns out our marriage isn’t even legalized, it’s only a sham, we’re only putting on a facade in all aspects.” Guinevere just stood there dumbfounded. “I just found out tonight and I was going to tell you about it in your room, but you were... Busy. Guinevere just nodded dumbly there was a long silence. Lancelot decided to break it. My king, there is still the matter of me I need punishment for what I have done to you I-” It was then his crotch met foot as he felt a burning sensation. “There you’ve been punished.” Guarding his manhood, he looked at his king seriously. “That’s not what I meant, a traitorous knight like me, who wasn’t worthy of your trust deserves punishment. “Lancelot we aren’t even married.” “Please my king I wish for redemption.” Arturia sighed. “Very well, as punishment, you’ll accompany me on my outings when I need to let myself be human.” “My king I don’t deserve such trust.” Arturia smiled. “I’m using you so that I won’t mess up as a king, that is a way you can earn redemption. He sighed nodding. If only it was that simple he didn’t think it would lead to complications as he got to truly know the girl behind the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided I would make Lancelot falling in love with the king into separate chapters, at least 5-6 chapters long or short. To anyone who has any ideas on the love story for Arturia and Lancelot or an adventure they have please feel free to share


	5. Flowers a lily to be exact

Lancelot’s POV

He sighed, as he waited patiently for his king. He sighed, wondering if he was worthy of such trust, but then again this was a way for him to recompense for his sin against his king and a way to ensure she would not falter as a king. To be king meant to not be human, but in order to be a just king she had to understand how the human heart worked so that she may rule fairly and justly but at the same time be someone that could not be human but didn't lose their humanity as well, this contradiction could only be satisfied by having a few moments where Arturia herself was allowed to be human and not a king. When Merlin was here she would let herself be human, he would accompany her and they would talk endless hours in the forest, exploring each and every crevice and cavern talking and chatting. Letting Arturia be a girl and not a king, but Merlin had to go, mainly because of his woman problems, leaving Arturia alone. Maybe that was why she looked like she was burdened more. Merlin's passing was close to the Time of Sir Tristan's passing. At first, Arturia tried to have her humanity moments alone, but it didn't work, in order to be human she needed to socialize but as a king, she needed to be alone. This contradiction was only met by having a companion when she was allowed to be human, so when she tried to be human alone, the loneliness was too much to bear, and he heard she had cried herself to sleep. So she tried to have Guinevere accompany her, but as a companion, Guinevere proved to be the wrong one. As the queen, she could not be left alone, especially be left alone with a strange girl no matter how harmless-looking she looked. For all, they knew that strange girl could be an Assassin. The most efficient assassins were the most harmless-looking ones after all. So being left alone with the queen was not an option. Kay wouldn't speak to her. So Lancelot who knew her secret was a perfect option. He was strong and bulky, with a strong anti-magic. Assassin or not it would be hard to kill him, one of the finest knights of Camelot. He would not need to be guarded against a strange girl. So they would leave him alone with her. He was the perfect companion.

When she came out he noticed the king was wearing a peasant dress. It was blue and showed off a fair amount of skin. It was also short so it would be easy to move in. When asked who gave it to her, her answer: Merlin gave it to me. Somehow he was not surprised. But she did look beautiful in the dress. When asked why she didn't wear boy clothing, her response was when she allowed herself to be human, she didn't want anyone to recognize her since everyone thought she was a boy, it was ok for her to be a girl during her time being human. He thought about it for a moment and decided, that yes, she was being logical in a sense. She could afford to be a girl when she was human. She smiled brightly and asked him to accompany her in her walk. He couldn't decline and they traveled the forest.

She would look at him from time to time. Shyly and would look away whenever he looked back. They walked quietly for a while, she silent as ever. The forest shone brightly, birds chirped and the trees whispered as the winds sighed. When a breeze hit her he saw the king smile, and at that, the knight could no longer contain himself and asked her what her plans were. At the sound of his voice, she turned to him, and at his question, she grew sheepish, something he had never seen before, except once, when she was explaining how her marriage to Guinevere was not even legal. Looking at her hands she stammered "Ww-well you see, Well I..." "My king?" "I didn't really plan anything?" She gave him another sheepish smile as if asking him to forgive her. He looked at her astounded. This was the king who had everything planned. Who was always one step ahead of her enemies and during his redemption she didn't know what to do?! At his dumbfounded look, She tried to explain herself "You see it's been such a long time, and Merlin would usually plan out the events. Plus we'd usually just explore the forest and talk." "But my king that's exactly what we're doing." She smiled brightly. "Then I guess there's no problem." "Except we're not talking to each other." She was silent for a moment completely at loss for words. "My king." Ahh well." And with that, they continued walking. She kept on trying to talk to him at this point, only for him to either answer with an answer that ended the conversation before it even started or for nothing to come out of her mouth and she just stopped. It was awkward, to say the least. He wondered if he was ever going to get his redemption when an excited squeal broke him out of his thoughts. When he turned around he found his king looking at a flower. Lilies to be exact, and her eyes sparkled with joy. "Lancelot" She motioned for him, trying to reach it, but found her height was too short. "Can you get it for me." He tried but found as tall as he was that it was out of his reach. She looked at the flower with determination in her eyes. "Lancelot." She started. "Get in between my legs." He did a double flip on her statement. "My king?" She looked at him innocently as if her statement shouldn't shock him. "I said get in between my legs. Why do you look so shocked?" He was blushing, wondering if the king was propositioning him, but her face looked so innocent but her words. "Sigh. Don't you know what I mean, come on Lancelot get in between my legs!" "But my king that's so indecent." She gave him a strange look, "What's indecent about letting me sit on your shoulder so I can get the flower?" He was silent for a moment. Processing her words. kneeled, allowing her to sit on his shoulder as she plucked the flower from its place. He had to wonder if she knew what she had just said. "My king when you said to get in between your legs did you mean..." "I meant that you let me sit on your shoulders, what other meaning could there be?" He knew what the other meaning was but she definitely did not.

Deciding to break the silence he asked her, "Are lilies your favorite flower, my king?" She nodded. Somehow they suited her. And with that, she began to hum silently as they just walked in understanding, her smiling at him and he at her. And they spend the day like that. He could honestly say that though this was meant for redemption, today was fun. And he had seen his king in a new light, of an innocent girl. Lilies suited her. For she seemed so pure.


	6. Fairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot takes Arturia to the fair and we learn Britain's economy during Arturia's rule

Lancelot's Pov

As it turned out, his king loved fairs. During one of the times she could be human a fair had been going on, and with excited eyes, she had dragged him into it. He at first protested saying they would cause a scene, seeing as a woman of unrivaled beauty and a knight of the lake would certainly cause attention. She turned down his excuse by stating she put a glamour on them making them look like ordinary citizen albeit him being rather tall. He lewdly asked if that glamour hid her bosom. She not getting it said no, no it didn't. Sighing he both had no excuse and no reason not to take her to the fair. Though a part of him saw it as a waste of time. Honestly, he being a nobleman didn't see the point of interacting with the commoners. When he stated this she punched him and said as a knight it was his duty to protect the people no matter their birth, so interacting with those of lower birth was expected. The way her eyes challenged him to tell her the opposite enthralled him, and he was ashamed of his way of thinking. Seeing his shame her eyes softened, as she told him, "Just because you're of noble birth doesn't make you better than a commoner, the only difference is birth, and birth doesn't matter it's the character that matters." At the way, her eyes told him she firmly believed this despite her being of royal birth made him respect her more, and thus he had no more complaints at this fair, though he was still skeptical. A part of him expected the commoners' way of fun to be crude and something not a lady much less a royal one should be exposed to. 

He was proven wrong, should there was crudeness here and there but it was the type of crudeness you'd expect from everywhere, including the high courts of the king. There were goods and food available. "Miss, where would you like to go?" At the mention of miss, his king looked at him in surprise, but at his look she realized, she couldn't be called king nor lady that would cause too much attention, miss meant she was of higher station than him, but not of the rest of them so miss was perfectly acceptable of calling her. But she didn't like that. She wanted to be called by her name. "You know could simply call me by my name." He shook his head. "That's too impolite, given our stations." She sighed at that. Accepted it and they continued to explore the fair. Lancelot heard several men make rather rude comments on his king's body. And he made sure to stay close to her at all times, showing his sword, it was fine it was a plain sword, he knew better than to take a jeweled encrusted sword or an expensive sword, that would cause too much attention. But a plain sword, that was wise, besides a weapon was always needed, Lady Arturia herself carried a knife with her just in case. There were dresses for sale, it was a cheap kind made of rough peasant fabrics like wool. But from his eyes he could tell they were of nicer fabrics than everyday clothes, however, they were nothing compared to the dresses noblewomen wore. They were pretty though, and many peasant girls looked at those dresses with glittering eyes. To his surprise his king was looking at those dresses rather eagerly as well, her eyes betraying her emotions, as she picked one up and asked: "Do you think this would look good on me?" IT was a white dress that showed off the shoulders, and it was rather pretty but he knew a lady of her station could wear better dresses. He was about to say so when he realized that she couldn't afford to wear noblewoman's clothes. As king she was expected to wear men's clothes because as king she had to be a man, so peasant dresses were the only dresses she could wear. So she found happiness in those peasant dresses. He nodded. She smiled at that and bought the dress, it cost 3 iron coins of the cheap kind. Ahh yes, his king had expanded trade. She actually had shortened the war with the Saxons, they would have fought to the death had she not offered them a fine piece of land, it was fertile and many a lord envied the land the king had a rich forest and rivers teeming with fish. She gave it all to the Saxons in exchange for peace, she even gave them a fair bit of wild untamed land, if it meant they would leave her people alone. it worked, though a few Saxons intermingled with her people mating with them. Even marrying them. Which Arturia and the Saxon lord allowed. Arturia was fair in her deal not giving them a wasteland but instead a paradise they could call home. The Saxons being grateful began trading with her, offering farming knowledge that she had the farmers integrate into their techniques. The result was a greater food stock for her people. When he asked her why she did that, give all the Saxons that land, for he could see the nobles questioned it, she simply laughed. "The nobles will question my decision no matter what because they question If I'm king Uther's child or not, this way at least we can avoid war." At his quizzical look, she simply smiled and said: "The Saxons are just fighting for a homeland, I gave them one, I believe we can coexist peacefully." She had been right of course, but he had to wonder had it been any other ruler would the Saxons have been so peaceful. He knew the feared Arturia because of the inhumanity she showed during battle, making her an enemy to be feared. Peace had reigned, due to her decision and Arturia's crazy ideas gave them a trading partner with the Saxons. 

A dance began as a flute maker began to play a song. A peasant girl took Arturia by the hand and she surprised smiled as she joined a circle of girls as they spun around hand in hand joining dance and singing: "Free are we and happily no longer are we, serfs. Thanks to a kind ruler see we are not a serf." And now that he thought about it that song could only apply to Arturia's kingdom. She had ended the enslavement of her peasants instead of letting them all move if they wished, and many a peasant lived in the cities, she due to sponsoring innovators had actually created technology that lessened the workload of peasants and farming, so many a lord didn't need so many peasants, farmers owned their own land and she created a system of money using iron coins instead of gold and silver since Iron was less rare, some coins like the cheap ones she used to buy the dress were made frequently while some rare coins could be used to buy expensive items, it was a system that worked, for the peasants were paid that way and so were the lords, everyone paid their taxes, the peasants who were no longer serfs had a voice, helping create a council where everyone advised the king noble or not. Arturia was able to make the whole coin system work first due to the magic supplies Merlin had given which could not be stolen and could only be used by the Smith Arturia had given permission to use the tools. And those tools gave a special dent that couldn't be created otherwise. Another was the trade, the trade with the Saxons not only gave rich furs to Britain but Arturia's curiosity with the sea and it's potential to give allies as well as bring enemies made her set out expeditions to travel the sea. She promised a handsome reward to the expeditioners, and her gamble paid of, the captains and sailors discovered new people and land, exotic places she could trade with. Places like China and Arabia were rich in a material called silk that many a king desired, the smooth feel of it was like the softness of a noblewoman's skin. She also traded new foods with them, crops that could grow on tough soil like the potato never forcing her faith on them. Arturia happily danced in circles as Lancelot thought all this, he couldn't help but think, she truly was amazing, ending cruelty, giving peasants a voice and giving prosperity to her kingdom in ways unimaginable. She deserved to enjoy and have fun. With that in mind, he didn't know what he was thinking but he decided to join her hands though not as soft as Guinevere's still had a softness in them. She smiled. They twirled before separating. The youths began to join, he deftly picked her up by the waist and twirled watching as other youths did this. The fiddler played faster, Lancelot found himself joining the beat as he twirled with Arturia until he could dance no more. He couldn't help but bellow in laughter as she surprised but elated joined in. They danced the whole day away. The fair began to close when the dance was over but her giggles something he had never seen was a welcoming sight. He decided he would take her to the next fair and taking her to a fair wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

On another fair they took, Arturia ate befitting twelve men. He couldn't help but gape in wonder at the seemingly endless hole in her stomach, she had a body women would envy yet the way she ate. Then again she rarely ate at the castle instead promptly stating that her meals should be given to the peasants. There was a glow in her, flowers seemed to appear as she ate a sweet potato another food that had erupted since the trade began. Britain now seemed to be a powerful and wealthy land. He began to enjoy taking Arturia to the fair, for one thing, he could now enjoy the art that merchants and peasants who grew rich due to Arturia's economy sponsored. Nobles didn't complain, after all, they were still wealthy and powerful, they just now had more luxuries, who cared if peasants grew wealthy? Arturia sponsored art, and the pope seemed to be fine with greek art as long as it wasn't the gods. So nymphs were fine. He got to enjoy sights of beautiful nymphs, he was a man after all so the sight of a beautiful naked woman enticed him, painting or not. A fair game popped up where one had to hit bottles, with a ball, the prize was a doll. A peasant girl seemed to be trying her best to win that particular doll. Arturia seeing this, paid the man, took aim and hit the bottles. she won the doll, the little girl seemed sad before Arturia gave it to her. With joy in her eyes, the little girl said: "Thank you, kind lady!" Arturia simply smiled. Arturia then asked him for another dance, he had to admit even though it was a peasant dance he was having fun. One day Arturia asked him if was having fun at the fair. He had to admit that yes, yes he was. She smiled "I'm glad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so in my fanfic England began trading with China, Africa, and Americas much earlier and discovered the Americas much earlier but Arturia didn't colonize the Americas nor endanger people there. What happened to the native Americans was horrible by the way and I'm not going to erase that from history in my fanfic, though I am going to change certain bits of history in my fanfic, and certain bits of British history in my fanfic. I hope no one is offended by this. In fact, this fanfic is a complete AU of history. like code gueass was a complete AU of history.


	7. the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot and Arturia visit the Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time

Lancelot's Pov

On one of the outings that allowed the king to be human, Arturia took him to the ocean. The sun shining, and coloring the clouds pink as Dawn announced a new day. The king wearing a pretty peasant dress that she had bought at the fair. The brisk morning air gently bit his skin as he stared at the vast waves, wondering why his king had taken him here. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Hmm? he looked at his king a little surprised. "What's beautiful my liege?" They were alone so saying her title was of no issue. She gave him an award-winning smile that on a beauty like her would win the heart of any man. "The ocean. It's more mesmerizing at night though." He nodded. Yes but my liege, the ocean also brings invaders, he couldn't help but remember the warring men ready for battle and pillaging that arrived on this very shores he had often killed men and bathed the very waters of this sea with their blood. Arturia nodded. "Yes, I admit the ocean is fraught with dangers but it also brings us life, doesn't it? With it we have fish we can hunt and the peasants can hunt for fish for their livelihood as well. He nodded, many a town grew rich due to fishing. "Besides, the ocean also brings allies, as well as enemies, doesn't she? We can trade with faraway lands thanks to the ocean. "But it also separates us from our allies." "So does land." She had him. The king gave him a smile that he knew she gave when she knew she won. This was a smile she could only give to the people she trusted most. Giggling she also stated, "It also separates us from our enemies." Childishly he tried to win back the argument. "But my king, I feel like I should tell you the ocean is fraught with dangers, so is land." She truly won this argument. Laughing she twirled around, her golden hair spinning seeming to form a halo around her head, her green eyes sparkling. "You know I love the ocean, I loved it ever since I was a child. It always had a mystery to me. I would always escape here when I was a child and lady Vivian would always take care of me." She gave a sort of secret smile, ahh that was right, when he was a child Vivian would always excitedly speak about a little girl whom she considered to be her own like he was, that she hoped he would meet and befriend someday and how sweet she was. Even at a young age, he could see the motherly love in Vivian's eyes, the same looks she would give him. "I had lost my mother, or should I say foster mother then, and Lady Vivian took over the role of mother for me. Ever since the day I met her I've always loved the ocean, did you know she placed a charm on me?" "Hmmm?" He was intrigued." "And what charm may that be my lady? "That no body of water can drown me I can walk on water, she gave a proud smile at that." He smirked, "Well milady, so can I." "Ahh milord, I sense it may be because you are also blessed by the lady of the lake." "You are correct milady." He gave her a playful bow, something he had grown accustomed, recently Arturia and he had grown more comfortable with each other to the point they could be playful when alone. He had just begun to stand up when he felt splashes of water at his face, His king had given him a smirk, it was playful and devious, he gave one back. She ran, giggling like a maniac, as he chased after her, it proved true that she could walk on water but he as well was telling the truth. She continued to run, fast as a gazelle, but if she was a gazelle he was the wind for he gained speed and caught her carrying her in the waist and picking her up, scooping up a pile of water and splashing her face." She giggled playfully telling him to stop until she got free and splashed him again, he splashed her back, and so forth until they were both soaking wet. At this time Arturia looked at the sand and got an idea. "Let's build a castle!" He looked at her skeptically, "Isn't that a little childish my king?" She looked at him with begging eyes and he couldn't refuse her. They scooped up bits of sand, as they busily integrated a castle, it was something children would do, peasants and nobles alike but the castle they built was more complicated and intricate than a child would build. Lancelot's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to smooth out a wall, he watched Arturia try to form a window, her brow furrowed her mouth in a frown of attentiveness. He stopped paying attention to the castle and couldn't help but think she looked adorable. She sensing his state looked at him and asked "Lancelot?" he then stopped staring, blushed and asked, "How should the castle look my liege?" She thought for a moment. "Not sure, let's just built whatever we can think of and see how it looks the end. The ending was a masterpiece, a messy masterpiece but still a masterpiece. Both Lancelot and Arturia looked at their work with pride. It was then they heard an ahem. And he found the grey orbs of Guinevere with a strained smile as she said: "Lancelot my king, you have duties to attend to." He felt a sense of disappointment, he was enjoying his time with his king. Arturia then nodded and walked, and he could have sworn he saw Guinevere frown and try to put herself between him and the king.

Guinevere's Pov

She had watched them. Lancelot and Arturia spending time together, and she couldn't help but feel her heart clench when she watched the man she loved, spend so much time with her beloved friend. Especially considering nowadays she noticed the way Lancelot looked at Arturia, it was gentler and more affectionate and something more. Something he would give her. And she didn't like it. A part of her would feel her heart clench whenever Lancelot and Arturia would spend time together. She wasn't like Arturia she was a normal woman at her core, she fell in love, she wanted happiness and Lancelot gave her that even if it was a happiness that had to be kept in secret Lancelot gave her happiness she didn't want to let go off. It was hard being Lancelot's queen but she found strength with Lancelot at her side, but Lancelot and Arturia were spending so much time with each other, it made her feel a sense of insecurity. Arturia though she didn't notice it was more beautiful than her, she was the most beautiful woman in the land. And the body she had... Sure Guinevere had a good body and was beautiful as well, but still she knew Arturia was prettier and she didn't like the fact Lancelot would stare at certain parts of Arturia during their outings together. She was a normal woman at her core so jealousy was something she could feel. And what she felt was jealousy. Arturia was not someone who could be human, she may be a wonderful person, but to lose to her who had grown up as a male was an insult to Guinevere as a woman. And to lose to her who had grown up as a tool was an insult to Guinevere as a human. Arturia gave a cheerful smile to Guinevere, her queen gave her a strained smile in return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Arturia's love for the ocean isn't canon because in fate zero she stated that the ocean to her was a nuisance but this is a fanfic and I like to imagine she had a personality like Saber lily who would Definitely have loved the ocean


	8. Relationships

Lancelot's Pov

Lancelot found himself nowadays staring at his king. She was beautiful. Guinevere was announced to be the most beautiful lady in all the land but he knew that to be a lie, the fairest lady in the land was the king. Her sparkling eyes like emeralds her pale porcelain skin and golden hair made her look like an angel. When Lancelot first truly saw her he mistook her for an angel. And his relationship with this angel had improved, everyone could see that. His friendship with the king had now reached new heights to the point that he could be declared the king's best friend and most trusted knight. His fame reached new heights, and he became the epitome of chivalry like King Arthur. He also knew that this fame meant that once his affair was discovered his name was forever ruined sham marriage or not. If he had been a lesser knight, if his fame was not as great as it was now, he could reclaim a good name as Sir Tristan did despite his affair with Queen Iseult, but nay. His fame had now reached the point there was no going back. He now had to carry the burden of being found out and becoming a stain through history. The only way to reclaim his good name if he ever was found out was for Arturia's gender to be revealed, but after all, she gave up, he could never ask that of her. She had given up her childhood, hopes for happiness and a normal all for the sake of this ideal, how could he ask to ruin it by asking her to reveal her gender? 

No, he could not do that. He knew he could also simply take the queen and leave. It was all a matter of time before his name was ruined anyway, so why not just leave with her and live the rest of his days shouldering the burden with Guinevere but in happiness? Because a part of him refused to leave Arturia. He didn't understand why, but a part of him just couldn't leave Arturia alone, just couldn't leave her to that fate. Couldn't leave her to carry that burden. He didn't know why but every time he saw her acting as king a part of him screamed. He concluded it was because he had grown to know her and the amount of selflessness she had to endure as well as the girl beneath the king.

The girl beneath the king was a gentle girl, with dreams and ideals and a kindness that was that of a saint. She hated to lose, was a bit stubborn and was very cheerful and energetic when happy. She was easy to make smile and happy. She found joy in everything. But this was also a very lonely girl who only had him and Guinevere as friends, how could he leave such a girl alone? He had spent enough time with her for her to be comfortable with him, and for her to get excited with him, he found joy whenever she'd cheerfully tell him something she found exciting. The way her eyes sparkled in glee at even the smallest of things was precious. He also knew of the burden she carried. 

Whenever he'd return she'd often made ruthless or harsh decisions in times of war telling villagers to evacuate their village because she was going to burn it down. It was heartless to many, countless men, women, and children leaving the lives they left behind, forced to immigrate to other villages and start a new life when the old life they had was so prosperous so a king could win a war. But he knew Arturia would always force to watch the burning, he'd see her cry in relief when no one was killed and cry in sorrow and say she was sorry over and over again over every death she saw. She finally explained to him one day, she simply burned the villages so the villagers would not have to suffer throughout the war because a burned village would not be pillaged. A sacrificed village would not have it's inhabitants suffer. He now began to see each ruthless tactic of hers was to lessen the killing, lessen the suffering and he now understood, she wasn't being ruthless because she was a heartless person who would do anything just to win a war. She was being ruthless to lessen the suffering of her people, so her people could live happy lives while she wallowed in misery and guilt. The guilt of her choices ate away at her but she forced herself to endure. She now trusted him enough to cry in front of him, and he would hold her in his arms as she cried saying over and over again she was sorry. Sorry for what she had done. That she was a sinner that deserved eternal damnation. To him that wasn't true, she was a saint, that would surely reach salvation. She had to after the tears he would see drip down her cheeks as she slept saying she was sorry as he held her hand when she'd ask him to stay by her side until Morpheus held her. She would always tell him he didn't have to with her I'm sorry smile, but he always wanted to despite the fact he kept Guinevere waiting. 

Speaking of which his relationship with Guinevere did not improve. It did not get worse or deteriorate per se Guinevere was still deeply in love with him. But something had changed. For some reason, his relationship with Guinevere just felt more wrong than it did. And it wasn't satisfying as if he was emotionally empty. The act of making love to Guinevere left him emotionally wanting something, he didn't know what. He just knew he was wanting. Guinevere now just made him satisfied physically. Emotionally he was a mess. And he couldn't help but feel he was lusting after Arturia. No that was wrong, he knew he was lusting after Arturia. He wanted her. And what disturbed him most was that when he and Guinevere did the act, as he pounded Guinevere on the bed he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to be inside Arturia. What her moans would sound like, how her round, plump breast would feel against his chest and how soft her skin would be. Her skin always looked so inviting. And when he was at his most hazy he would see instead of Guinevere, Arturia underneath him wriggling in pleasure her beautiful face in Europhia her emerald eyes completely hazy. And then there came the night he called the wrong woman's name. He had called out Arturia's name. Guinevere pushed him away hurt clear in her eyes. He fell in a thump. Fortunately, Guinevere after that, and she, in turn, was cold towards him.

Arturia, sweet naive Arturia who was unaware of his lust for her could only wonder what was wrong, as she tried to fix the problem. She kept constantly pestering him trying to figure out what went wrong. "Lance talk to me." For some reason, he felt a sense of frustration and agony whenever she tried to push him to Guinevere. He was frustrated and angry. To the point, he said, "You don't understand the hearts of men." He regretted it as soon as he said it, her eyes filled with hurt said: E Tu Lancelot? "Arturia I didn't mean that way I-" She walked away before he could explain himself. He was able to apologize to her but Guinevere remained cold and distant towards them. She kept Arturia's secret but he saw the resentment in her eyes whenever he saw them together. He sighed fully knowing it was because he had called out Arturia's name when they had made love. His relationship with Arturia was never better but his relationship with Guinevere was ruined forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write heavens feel a different way with each servant being summoned and if they’re part of the Arturian legend to have they’re backstory told so Kiritsugu and Arturia bonding will be told before more Lancelot chapters. So If there are any more updates, look for it in earliers chapters because those updates will be turned into early chapters


End file.
